


Тот проблеск тьмы, что я люблю

by Molly_Malone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mr. Egret!Harold
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: — Мистер Эгрет, — он произносит севшим, хриплым голосом, и Гарольд сразу замолкает, — конечно же, приказал бы своему человеку сделать то, что он хочет.





	Тот проблеск тьмы, что я люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This spark of black that I seem to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920284) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



Переход почти незаметен — он как дыхание ветерка на щеке Джона — но в ту секунду, когда они входят в подпольное казино, в Гарольде что-то меняется. В тускло освещенной комнате с зеркальными стенами и барной стойкой из темного дерева расставлены игорные столы, Джон слышит щелканье колеса рулетки и позвякивание льда в бокалах — эти звуки отходят на второй план как фоновый шум. Он вслушивается в звук шагов Гарольда по ковру, его дыхание, ровное, несмотря на то, как он оглядывает помещение.  
Джон до сих пор считает, что Гарольда не стоило привлекать на эту работу в поле, но, похоже, что у его поддельной личности — торговца оружием — есть важные связи как раз с теми людьми, которые им нужны в работе по их номеру, а Гарольд, очевидно, развил вкус к работе под прикрытием, если судить по его настойчивости в данном вопросе.  
— Мистер Эгрет?  
К ним направляется мужчина с зализанными назад волосами и в отвратительно сидящем костюме. Джону так и хочется угрожающе оскалиться на него. Но выход в противоположном конце комнаты, и если он ввяжется в драку, то не сможет эффективно защищать Гарольда. Он инстинктивно хочет наклониться поближе к Гарольду, но потом ловит его взгляд и замирает на месте.  
— Вам стоит говорить погромче, а то за столиком в углу вас могли не расслышать, — говорит он, только голос звучит совсем не так, как у Гарольда: сухие резкие фразы с ноткой нетерпения и изрядной долей металла.  
Мужчина хлопает глазами, его щеки краснеют.  
— Извиняюсь, прошу следовать за мной, — бормочет он.  
Обычно Джон идет бок о бок с Гарольдом, но тут он отстал на пару шагов и пошел позади него.  
Мистер Эгрет оборачивается, его губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и едва заметно кивает. Джона бросает в жар от этого небольшого проявления благодарности.  
Их проводят в закрытую заднюю комнату с единственным покерным столом посередине. Напротив них седой мужчина пересчитывает пачки долларов как покерные фишки.  
— А, мистер Эгрет, рад видеть!  
Джон отодвигает для Гарольда стул прежде, чем его мозг включается и он осознает, что именно он делает.  
Эгрет бросает на него мрачный нечитаемый взгляд и, не говоря ни слова, садится. Джон отходит к дальней стене, откуда ему видно дверь.  
Сделка проходит быстро, мистер Эгрет обменивает черный чемоданчик на такой же с наличными.  
— Надеюсь, товар хороший, как вы обещали, — говорит седой.  
Атмосфера в комнате становится заметно холоднее.  
— Если вы подразумеваете, что я продаю товар плохого качества, то вам стоит пересмотреть свой план действий. Мне думается, мой человек с большим удовольствием переломает вам все пальцы до единого, — говорит Эгрет, его спокойный голос как нож у горла.  
У Джона все тело горит от того, как звучит его голос: спокойный, уверенный в себе, властный. Его прошибает пот, волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Джон глубоко вдыхает через нос, переминается с одной ноги на другую,он уже ощутимо возбужден.  
— Я совсем не это хотел сказать, — торопливо отвечает седой и поднимается. — Хорошего вам дня. Приятно иметь с вами дело.  
Эгрет впивается в него холодным, немигающим взглядом, а потом неторопливо поднимается на ноги. Взмахом кисти он указывает на чемоданчик, и Джон торопится взять его со стола. Он открывает дверь, и мистер Эгрет проходит мимо, даже не взглянув на него.  
Вместо тумана в голове Джон старается сфокусироваться на том, как шагать, сжимая в кулаке ручку чемоданчика. Мистер Эгрет идет сквозь толпу с полной уверенностью, что никто и не подумает встать у него на пути.  
Когда он открывает дверь, в глаза бьет яркий свет солнца, они щурятся и моргают с непривычки после полутьмы казино.  
— Что же, все прошло довольно неплохо, — говорит Гарольд, все еще моргая и прикрывая глаза рукой от солнца.  
Теперь он снова Гарольд, и он смотрит на Джона, словно ничего особенного и не произошло, а Джон просто… он…  
Он проходит мимо него дальше по глухому переулку, где они припарковали машину за большими мусорными контейнерами подальше от любопытных глаз, открывает дрожащими руками заднюю дверцу и забрасывает чемоданчик на сиденье.  
— Мистер Риз? — взволнованный Гарольд хромает за ним.  
Джон открывает машину и почти падает на водительское сиденье. Пульс жарко и неотступно стучит в ушах и глотке.  
Другая дверь открывается, боковым зрением он замечает, как на пассажирском сиденье устраивается Гарольд и вопросительно смотрит на него.  
— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, и Джон знает, надо повернуть ключ зажигания и двигаться вперед, стряхнуть с себя все это. Но ему словно адреналин прямо в сердце вкололи, и если он хоть что-то не сделает, то просто с ума сойдет.  
Джон поворачивается и целует Гарольда, тот ошеломленно вскидывает руки: то ли притянуть к себе, то ли оттолкнуть — Джон не уверен, что именно, пока рука не касается его головы, вцепляясь и нежно потягивая за волосы. Гарольд проводит ногтями по коже головы, и все: остатки здравого смысла покидают его.  
Джон тянет рычаг под сиденьем Гарольда, отодвигает его назад до упора и сам перебирается в нишу для ног перед ним. Гарольд дышит тяжело, будто всю дорогу к машине он бежал.  
Джон быстро расправляется с ремнем и молнией, и Гарольд приподнимает бедра, чтобы ему было удобней, явно не возражая, что Джон устроился перед ним на коленях средь бела дня.  
— Джон, — рука Гарольда все еще в его волосах, и на секунду ему кажется, что он его остановит, сделает какое-нибудь разумное замечание про границы и эмоциональные привязанности, но вместо этого он просто смотрит на Джона, как на загадку, которую он сейчас будет разгадывать.  
Джон подтягивается выше, чтобы снова поцеловать Гарольда, и, похоже, на этот раз Гарольд готов: его губы легко открываются от прикосновения губ Джона. Все гораздо лучше, когда Гарольд целует его в ответ, тихо мурлыкая что-то, словно этого недостаточно, чтобы он замолчал.  
Даже если с этого момента отношения между ними покатятся к чертям, думает Джон, оно стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, глаза Гарольда за стеклами очков кажутся огромными и потрясенными.  
— Я и не знал, что ты хотел этого, — словно оправдывается Гарольд.  
Джон хочет объяснить, сказать ему, что и сам узнал, что хочет, только минут десять назад, что он не понимал, что именно Гарольд может дать ему, если бы ему только пришло в голову попросить. Но прикосновение Гарольда останавливает его, большим пальцем он дотрагивается до уголка рта Джона, и становится ясно, что это не отказ, просто Гарольд пытается его понять.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — и Джон опускает взгляд туда, где Гарольд явно совсем не против того, что Джон перед ним на коленях, если судить по бугру в трусах. И Гарольд отвечает:  
— Да, да, пожалуйста, — и Джон снова наклоняется и стаскивает ниже его боксеры.  
— Ты мог бы приказать мне сделать это, — говорит Джон, избегая его взгляда. Сразу никакого ответа не приходит, и тогда он поднимает глаза.  
Гарольд удивленно смотрит на него, как будто сама мысль об этом ему отвратительна.  
— Почему… Да как ты вообще мог подумать, что я… — начинает Гарольд, явно с замахом на долгую тираду о моральных императивах, не взирая на свой весьма впечатляющий стояк, и Джон зажмуривается.  
— Мистер Эгрет, — он произносит севшим, хриплым голосом, и Гарольд сразу замолкает, — конечно же, приказал бы своему человеку сделать то, что он хочет.  
По выражению лица Гарольда ничего нельзя понять, и Джона появляется ужасное ощущение, что под ним разверзлась земная твердь.  
— И его человеку это понравилось бы? — к счастью, Гарольд очень быстро соображает, как и обычно.  
— Да, — с облегчением произносит Джон, — да, понравилось бы.  
Гарольд смотрит на него сверху вниз и приподнимает бровь.  
— Ну так давай, приступай к делу, время тикает, — говорит он ровным скучающим тоном, так что Джона прошибает дрожь, и он наклоняется ниже.  
Гарольд шипит от первого прикосновения губ к горячей коже, сильнее сжимая пальцы в волосах Джона, а ему это явно нравится, судя по довольным звукам. И Гарольд на пробу тянет его за волосы, на грани боли. Джон низко стонет и инстинктивно толкается вперед бедрами. Он склоняется ниже, чтобы взять в рот еще глубже, ладонью обхватывает основание члена, расслабляет язык и глотку и все еще ухитряется слышать за шумом крови в ушах, как Гарольд сверху тяжело дышит.  
— И это все, что ты можешь? — Гарольд делает вид, что ему скучно, хотя на последнем слове его голос подрагивает, и Джон только диву дается, как легко у Гарольда это выходит и как сильно он сам хочет остаться на коленях у его ног и никогда не подниматься.  
Джон выпускает член изо рта и облизывает головку, он двигает рукой и посасывает самый кончик, а потом снова заглатывает до упора. Он слышит: “Да, да, вот так”, и Гарольд сдавленно стонет и тянет его за воротник, предупреждая.  
В ответ Джон сосет еще сильнее, и Гарольд со стоном кончает, его ногти впиваются Джону в плечо со сладкой болью.  
Джон усаживается на пятки и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, пока Гарольд сидит с закрытыми глазами и пытается перевести дыхание, намертво вцепившись в ручку двери. Джон перебирается обратно на водительское сиденье и вытягивает ноги: их уже начало сводить судорогой, и тут Гарольд хватает его за рукав.  
— И что это ты делаешь? — Гарольд искоса глядит на него. Он выглядит хорошо оттраханым, и Джону хочется пригладить его торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
— Собираюсь ехать обратно в Библиотеку, может у нас появился новый номер, — отвечает Джон.  
Гарольд удивленно смотрит в ответ, будто ему только что предложили сбежать вместе в Барселону.  
— Нет, — роняет он, и рука Джона замирает на полдороге в ключу зажигания. — Парк Авеню, 228, — добавляет Гарольд и достает свой телефон.  
Джон заводит двигатель и трогается машинально, ремень безопасности он пристегивает только после того, как Гарольд напоминает про него. Всю поездку Гарольд не отрывается от телефона, видимо, решая проблемы легким движением пальца по экрану.  
Он убирает телефон только после того, как Джон паркуется, глушит двигатель и замирает, не зная, что делать дальше.  
— Иди за мной, — говорит ему Гарольд, и это Джон может делать.  
Они проходят в мраморное фойе, швейцар и не смотрит на них. Гарольд вставляет серебристый ключик во вращающуюся консоль лифта, и тот тихо трогается.  
— Телефон, — произносит Гарольд, и Джон без слов протягивает ему свой. Гарольд убирает его в карман пиджака.  
Двери перед ними открываются и Джон видит просторный пентхауз с огромными окнами за прозрачными белыми шторами и мебелью из дерева и дорогой темной кожи.  
Гарольд проходит внутрь, кладет ключи в чашу у двери, снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает его на стул. Он идет через комнату к большой двуспальной кровати, застеленной заманчиво нежным бельем, оборачивается и пристально смотрит на Джона.  
— Сними с себя всю одежду, — говорит он, даже не пытаясь повысить голос или добавить строгости, но Джон уже снял пиджак и расстегивает ремень к тому моменту, как он заканчивает фразу.  
— Ложись на спину, — похоже, Гарольд намерен остаться в образе теперь, когда он знает, что хочет Джон. И, конечно, Джон забирается на кровать, вытягивается на мягких простынях.  
Гарольд расстегивает рубашку и манжеты, снимает жилет, прежде чем присоединиться к нему на кровати.  
— Возьмись за изголовье обеими руками и не отпускай его, — говорит Гарольд.  
Джон с трудом сглатывает: у него словно ком в горле.  
— Гарольд, — выдыхает он, и на лице Гарольда на мгновение появляется встревоженное выражение, выбивающееся из роли. — Я в порядке, правда, я просто хотел сказать… Хотел сказать тебе спасибо.  
Выражение лица Гарольда тут же смягчается.  
— Ты можешь просить у меня все, что угодно, Джон, разве ты не знал? — и от его слов Джон чувствует такое облегчение, что дыхание перехватывает. Он заводит руки за голову и хватается за изголовье.  
— Твое стоп-слово, насколько я понимаю, будет “нет” или “не надо”, или “стоп”, на этом мы можем условиться? — и Гарольд смущенно кривится. — Я понимаю, что для такого разговора сейчас не самый подходящий момент.  
Джон едва сдерживает смех от выражения на его лице:  
— Все в порядке, Гарольд, я доверяю тебе.  
Гарольд смотрит на него так, будто Джон сделал ему самый лучший в мире подарок.  
— Уверен, мы сможем с этим разобраться, — произносит он и наконец-то прикасается к нему.


End file.
